The Evil Resident
by Birdwell Island Tribune
Summary: Wesker's at it again!Ex STARS members are called to Birdwell Islands due to a TVirus infected 2story tall dog who is going on a rabbied rampage!Can they save the doggy and Birdwell Island residents?LeonAda,JillBarry,SherryOC,ClaireSteve,ChrisOC
1. Clifford is Feeling Under the Weather

MAD SEASON  
  
The morning sun's rays reflected off raindrops that were clinging to Mr. Bleakman's roses.  
  
"The thunderstorm from last night left puddles in our backyard," thought Clifford. "Emily Elizabeth gave me a bath yesterday and if I am not careful, I'll get all muddy. I sure don't want Emily to get upset."  
  
Clifford made his way around the puddles and walked to the steps in front of the house. It was a school day and Clifford didn't want Emily to be late. He sat patiently at the front door while Emily said goodbye to her mother.  
  
Emily opened the door and smiled, "Good morning, Clifford. Ready to go?"  
  
"Woof," said Clifford.  
  
Emily climbed up onto Clifford's back and away they went, toward the schoolhouse. Clifford listened to Emily's light chatter as she commented on the singing birds, the smell of freshly cut grass, and how much she was looking forward to this afternoon's soccer practice.  
  
Clifford left the school yard after Emily ran inside with her best friend, Charlie. It was going to be a "beach day" for Clifford. His friends Cleo and T-Bone would be going to the beach this morning, too. The high winds from the storm would have washed up all kinds of great treasures from the sea. Clifford walked through town and started searching for his friends.  
  
T-Bone and Cleo were walking along the shore line near the old light house when Cleo spotted something on the beach.  
  
"Look, T," cried Cleo excitedly. "Come on, lets see what it is."  
  
T-Bone followed Cleo up to the dark, motionless shape. T-Bone sighed sadly, "Oh, the poor raccoon."  
  
Cleo walked a little closer to get a better look. "I can't tell if its still breathing," she said with a sad voice.  
  
"Hey, guys. Whatcha doin'?" came a booming voice from behind them.  
  
Cleo and T-Bone turned to see their good friend, Clifford, coming up the beach to join them.  
  
T-Bone was the first to speak, "Hey, Clifford. The storm last night was really bad. We just found this raccoon, but Cleo doesn't know if its still alive or not."  
  
Clifford leaned down and sniffed the raccoon. "Oh, the poor little guy," he said. He nudged the cold animal with his nose. At first nothing happened. Clifford began to prod the raccoon a little more and the raccoon sprang to life. It landed on all four feet and its fur stood on end.  
  
A loud hiss came from its mouth as it sank its razor sharp teeth into the tender flesh of Clifford's black nose.  
  
"E-Ouch!" Clifford howled and began to shake the raccoon loose. The raccoon had all four claws attached to the sides of Clifford's nose and continued to bite repeatedly.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Clifford!" Cleo yelled and T-Bone began to whimper and wet himself.  
  
Clifford was hopping around in circles and violently shaking his head.  
  
Finally, the raccoon lost its grip and was tossed into the sea. A wave carried it away and the raccoon was never seen again.  
  
"Oh, my nose! I need to go see Dr. Dinn right away," Clifford whined.  
  
The three dogs raced to the Veterinary Hospital.  
  
  
  
Dr. Dinn had just finished with her patient when she heard dogs barking outside the clinic. She opened the front door and saw Clifford, Cleo, and T- Bone dancing impatiently in circles.  
  
She smiled and asked, "Hello, what are the three of you up to?"  
  
Clifford dropped to his stomach and put his chin on his front paws. His nose was oozing blood and pooling at Dr. Dinn's feet.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Clifford. What happened to you?" Dr. Dinn ran for some clean, white linen and antiseptic solutions. When she returned, she began cleaning Clifford's nose and examining the wounds.  
  
"It looks as if a large cat did not like your nose, Clifford." Dr. Dinn decided that there wasn't a need for stitches, but asked Clifford to stay put. "Clifford, you need to go home and lay down for the rest of the day. I am going to call Mrs. Howard and let her know what happened. She will need to keep an eye on you and make sure your nose does not get infected."  
  
Cleo and T-Bone looked Clifford over and tried to reassure their friend.  
  
"Does it hurt very much, Clifford?" T-Bone asked.  
  
"Yeah, T. It is pounding like a drum. I don't understand why that raccoon bit me. I wasn't going to hurt it. Certainly not like it hurt me."  
  
Cleo shook her head and sat in front of him. "I am really sorry, Clifford. I guess we should have left it alone. Maybe it wasn't from Birdwell Island. It must have come in on one of the waves. None of the animals on this island are mean like that."  
  
Clifford sighed, "Yeah, I learned my lesson. Never approach a strange animal. Will you guys walk me home?"  
  
Cleo and T-Bone said, "Of course, " at the same time. "We can even stay with you and keep you company," said T-Bone.  
  
Later that day after Cleo and T-Bone went home, Clifford stayed in his dog house. The medicine that Dr. Dinn had given him made him very sleepy. He napped all afternoon until Emily Elizabeth got home.  
  
"Hi Clifford. Mom told me you got into a scrape with a wild animal. How are you feeling, boy?"  
  
Clifford gave a soft, short bark.. He looked at Emily with sad eyes. "You will feel better tomorrow, I promise."  
  
Clifford licked Emily's face and watched as Emily sat beside him and opened a book. Emily did her Math and Science homework while she stayed with Clifford. Once she had finished, she opened Clifford's favorite book of Speckle stories. She read him two stories and then it was time for her to go inside to eat dinner. Emily spent a little extra time with Clifford before she had to go to bed that night.  
  
Clifford woke up around 2 a.m. that next morning and stared up at the moon. He had never faced such an attack like that before. He began to wonder what could cause such evil in a living creature. Clifford had only know kindness and love his whole life and he was trying to sort through his mixed feelings. After a while he drifted off to sleep once more.  
  
Clifford was sick for the next few days. He had a fever and Dr. Dinn was called upon to make house visits to treat Clifford. Cleo and T-Bone were not allowed to play with Clifford, but they did come by once a day to let Clifford know that they were thinking about him.  
  
Clifford began to feel like his old self on the fourth day of the accident. He was able to take Emily to school that day and walked to Cleo's house to invite her to play, on his old tractor tire with him.  
  
The morning was warm and Clifford played heavily with his two best friends. He swung them high in the air with the make shift tire swing. After two hours, Clifford began to tire and a slight headache caused him to decide to lie down and rest. 


	2. A Dark Cloud Hangs over Birdwell Island

An evil chuckle filled the lamp and lens room of Birdwell Island's lighthouse.  
  
"Here doggy, doggy, doggy."  
  
A man dressed in black stood at the window, looking towards the shoreline. He removed his sunglasses and his cold yellow eyes squinted as he searched for his prey.  
  
He had a plan. This was the cleverest plan that anyone could ever conjure up. It was foul proof.  
  
He scowled at the image of his last plan ran through his mind. That Alexia bitch had laughed at him and made him look like a fool. She wasn't as powerful as she believed. She allowed that punk Cris Redfield to escape. That told him Cris must have killed Alexia.  
  
Well, there was no way Chris and his little band of heroes could win this round.  
  
A flash of red caught the man's eye and he grinned maliciously.  
  
"There you are. Right on time, big boy."  
  
The man watched as a large red dog and two smaller dogs trotted down the well-worn path leading to the beach. They then began what looked like a game of tag.  
  
"Come on, damn it! Go a little farther down the beach and see the nice little surprise I left for you."  
  
As if on cue, the dogs stopped their romping and made their way towards the shoreline and the big red dog started sniffing at the dark lump on the sand.  
  
"Go on, get up good and close you over sized flea bag! Now all I need is for my little pet to wake and do his worst!"  
  
The big red dog had his nose close to the ground when suddenly the dark shape sprang onto all four feet and attacked the red dog.  
  
"Yes!" cried the man in black. He watched the frantic scene bellow being played out on the beach. He raised a pair of binoculars to his eyes and began to chuckle deep in his throat.  
  
The vicious raccoon was tearing up the red dog's nose and trying to stay attached while the red dog shook its head vigorously.  
  
"I am a genius! My name will become the biggest name on Earth! I will control the world's deadliest weapon.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha I am Wesker, hear me roar!" 


	3. Oh, no!

DISCLAIMER:  I have nothing to do with the show, characters, or episodes. This is a work of fiction.  Sometimes I dream of this sort of thing, after my kid watches these shows over and over and over and over…

            "Violet!" the grating sound of Mr. Bleakman's voice roused Clifford from a deep sleep the following morning.  Mr. Bleakman could be heard from a shed in the neighboring backyard and over a 6 feet high privacy fence. "Where is my shovel?"

            Clifford had had a restless night and his head began to ache before the birds started singing.  "You'd know where your shovel was if I crammed it up your back side, you old coot," grumbled Clifford as he rolled over to block out the morning sunlight.

            "Oh, I don't feel right," he thought as he involuntarily trembled.  It wasn't cold outside and there wasn't any dampness coming from atmospheric humidity.

            A dull ache in Clifford's jaw made him want to bite down hard on something, just to relieve the pressure. "Maybe a toothache," he thought.

            "Cliiiforrrd!" came the tell tale song voice of Emily Elizabeth Howard, his owner.

            Clifford didn't feel like listening to her immature paddle today.  He pushed his back up against the door so she couldn't enter his doghouse.

            "Hey boy! Ready to walk me to school?  Why are you still sleeping?" asked Emily, full of concern.

            Clifford snorted and closed his eyes ever tighter.  "Emily," thought Clifford to himself, "You really are about as brain dead as a snail crawling through a pile of salt."  He raised his upper lip and let out a warning growl.

            Emily stepped back in alarm.  She had a scared expression as she hastily backed away.  "Uh, okay.  You go back to sleep, Clifford."  She then ran into the house to tell her mother about Clifford's frightening behavior.

            Clifford knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he decided to prowl around town and see if his dog friends were playing on some nice well manicured lawn. Those were the best places to mess around. It was especially fun to dig holes in a freshly planted flowerbed.

            Curiously he wondered why his bottom jaw ached severely and why he couldn't control the seizures plaguing his face.  His teeth gnashed together rapidly and saliva had quickly turned to fluffy foam.

            "Aaahhhh! I can't stand all the noise and all those a assaulting smells."  He was getting angrier and angrier.

            He had stopped in the middle of an intersection and cars were honking and the drivers were yelling at him through open car windows.

            Clifford bared his teeth and growled at the drivers.  Rearing up on his hind legs, he brought his front paws down on the hood of the nearest car.  The force caused the hood to crush inward and the radiator exploded with a loud hiss and popping sound.

            The surrounding motorists screamed and abandoned their vehicles in a mad rush to escape the giant red monster.

            Clifford fixed his gaze on the pair of dogs across the Square.  He watched the yellow bulldog and purple poodle playing tag on the library lawn.  A twinge of resentment pierced in Clifford's heart.  He remembered a time when T-Bone tried to blame Clifford for breaking Cleo's birdbath in her backyard.  It angered Clifford immensely that his supposed **_friend_** would betray him like that.  "Who did he think he was?  How dare T-Bone say such lies?" Clifford's thoughts turned to Cleo's treacherous ways.  "I remember that time Cleo made Emily Elizabeth lose confidence in me.  Emily asked me to take Laura's birthday package to the mailman.  Cleo grabbed the present from me and tore it open.  Then T-Bone inflated the 'Magic Ball' and it wouldn't' fit back into the box.  It was all **_her_** fault!  If she had only minded her own business, I'd still be number one in Emily's eyes!"

He could only focus on how many times that puffy bitch got him in trouble.  "That piggy bitch got the idea for the three of us to eat up all four barrels of my 'Bowser Bites'.  They were tricks for treats and I was the only one doing tricks!"

            Rage coursed through Clifford's veins.  He was going to give them a piece of his mind.  Bounding through the street, he stopped short on the lawn's edge outside of the library.

            The other two dogs stopped playing and ran up to Clifford.  "Hey Big Guy," Cleo began, "wanna play a game with us?"

            Before Clifford could reply, a sleek greyhound pranced up to the three. "Well, what are you guys up to?"

            T-Bone cleared his throat and said, "We're going to play tag, Mac.  Would you like to play with us?"

            Macabelli pointed his nose into the air and scoffed, "No, I'm going to do something worth while. I don't like to waist my time like you so, T-Bone."  With that, Mac sauntered off in the direction of the lighthouse.

            Cleo shook her head, "Well, what's wrong with him?"

            Clifford stared at Mac as he was leaving.  He couldn't believe how insulting Mac was. How dare he?

            Clifford growled and lunged after Mac.  Mac heard Clifford coming, so he turned to see what Clifford was up to.

            "Mac, you have waved your pompous nose at us for the last time!  You are no longer welcome on this island."

            Without hesitation, Clifford opened his jaws and in a flash, Mac's tail end was between Clifford's teeth.

            Cleo and T-Bone came running as fast as they could. "Clifford, no!" they both screamed at the same time.

            Clifford chomped down and vigorously flung the front half of Mac's body on the library lawn.  Crimson life spread across the freshly mowed grass.  Mac's lifeless face showed shock. His jaws were parted and his pale pink tongue spread out in the grass.


	4. End of Reason

"Clifford!" screamed Cleo.  "What have you done?!"  Cleo and T-Bone stared in shock.  T-Bone started to whimper and tremble.  He lost control of his bladder and wretched until he lost his breakfast on the lawn.  He turned and ran as fast as his stubby legs would carry him.

            Clifford glared after T-Bone and snarled, "What's with him? What a coward. Mac deserved what I gave him. Anyone who treats me bad will get it!"

            Cleo couldn't believe her ears.  "Clifford, why'd you do that? How could you do that?"  Cleo backed away as Clifford advanced on her with one step.

            "I'll do the same to you if you don't watch yourself, Princess Cleo."

Clifford narrowed his eyes and snarled at her, "Come to think of it Cleo, you do deserve it.  Remember the time you got all high and mighty?  You went around all day wearing that stupid crown and giving orders.  How about the time you got me in trouble with Emily.  You told me to hide that broken _Magic Ball_ of cousin Laura's.  You're deceitful and Mac was a snob."

Cleo yelped and ran in the opposite direction.  She was able to duck into a crawl pace of a shop in the boardwalk.

Clifford didn't bother to follow her.  He only chuckled and felt on top of the world, even though his whole upper body was going through painful spasms.  He had bigger things to do; a whole town to make sorry it screwed with him.  He was a force to be reckoned with.

Clifford walked farther down the street, ignoring the horror struck residents that were gathering around the stiffening carcass that had once been Jetta's loving pooch, Mac.

**********

The mayor of Birdwell Island was talking to the town veterinarian, Dr. Dinn.  They had gone over Clifford's medical charts and discovered that he had never been sick before.

Mayor Balldrell had become frantic.  "He's walking around town crushing every automobile in his path.  I think he might even be going out of his way to smash a few more."

Dr. Dinn cleared her throat, "I assure you, mayor, he's been properly vaccinated.  He had his rabies shot two months ago.  I can guarantee that it's not rabies.  Oh, dear God!  I forgot.  I treated him for facial wounds four days ago.  Some sort of animal had attacked him.  What could that animal have had?  This is terrible.  Without the other animal to run tests on, we may not be able to find out."

Mayor Ballrell slammed his fist on his desk, "Then you'll just have to get out there and collect some blood from that huge red beast!"

Dr. Dinn paled in the face, "I'll need some assistants.  Find the Howards and anyone else that is strong and able bodied. I'll be right there."

***********

Mark and Caroline Howard stood in complete bewilderment and horror.  They were watching their daughter's dog demolish the town.  It was unfortunate it happened on this day.  There were ferries shuttling tourists from the large city across the bay.  The town was full of visitors and they had nowhere to run.  The ferry system had been delayed for over an hour.

Mayor Ballrell informed the main land that it was necessary to stop all people from boarding the ferries.  He had instructed empty ferries to arrive to evacuate the island.  He had to save as many lives as he could.

Clifford had left a trail of frothy, slimy saliva everywhere he went.

Caroline began to cry when Clifford chased down the local eye doctor, Mr. Maori.  Clifford had brought a massive paw down on top of the terrified man.  Clifford then transferred all his weight onto that one paw where Mr. Maori was pinned down.  A muffled crunching sound could be heard and the screams ended, as did the man's anguish.

Clifford no longer understood reason.  He only knew the feeling of anger and destruction.  He was completely beyond help and there was no salvation for him or the town of Birdwell Island. 


	5. Coming Together

Chapter 5 – Coming Together

A two-week paid vacation was exactly what he needed. At first he wasn't sure what to do with his temporary freedom. He sat upon the bar stool in his kitchen with the white walls and white counter tops. With a beer in his hand, he stared out his patio's sliding glass door. There was a small concrete patio slab with enough space for a gas grill, which he did not have, and room for an outdoor table with two chairs; also not in his inventory.

It wasn't that he couldn't afford the items, he could. He could also afford a large, fully furnished house instead of the tiny apartment in which he did resided. He just had no use for them and he didn't have anyone to share them with. At one time he had hoped that a certain someone would want to share her life with him, but she just couldn't settle down and she didn't want the life of a PTA mother or the expectations of being needed. Ada was too good at what she was and too skilled for a normal life.

Leon sighed while his right hand reached for the cell phone in his chest pocket. It had been two years and it was time to reconnect with old friends from his past and Raccoon City. What better time than now and what better place than Florida for him to spend his forced vacation?

Leon left the Interstate and pulled his black Mustang up to a vacant gas pump. He glanced around quickly out of habit to survey his surroundings. The busy Georgia "Texaco" displayed vehicles from just about every state in the United States and a few from Canada. He stepped out of the car and swiped his credit card at the pump and began fueling. He looked across the highway and noticed the nation's largest retail conglomerate. He shook his head and wished that he could see a small strip of "Mom and Pop" stores instead. He was surprised as the pump handle jerked and shut off the flow of pungent gas.

Climbing back into the sleek hot rod, he reached for his cell phone as he started the engine. He headed back toward I-75 and the steady flow of tourist traffic.

**********

A shrill ringing sound brought Chris into his kitchen and he emitted a string of curse words as he stumbled over a stool that his girlfriend had left in the way.

"Hello?" He tried to mask his displeasure from the person on the other end of the call.

"Hey, asshole. I'm about two hours from the Florida state line. That should put me at your place around 5 tonight, right?"

"Jesus, Leon," came Chris' bewildered voice, "Why don't you fly like everyone else? I could have easily picked you up in Tampa."

"I like to travel with my music turned up loud. Besides, this way you won't be able to throw some terrible party or have a house full of hookers."

Laughter burst forth from Chris and he replied, "You schmuck. Yeah, I'll see you around 5'ish. Later…"

Chris replaced the receiver and began loading the dishwasher, "Heather, why haven't you cleaned up this kitchen? Why do you think I keep you around?"

A tall, slender woman leaned against the doorframe connecting the kitchen and the sitting room. She gently pulled her camisole strap off her shoulder and licked her lips seductively, without saying a word.

Chris laughed and pointed the sink's spray hose in her direction as a warning. The young woman named Heather squealed and ran to another part of the house, untouched.


	6. Reunion part 1

Chapter 6: Reunion (part one)

The evening hour approached 5 o'clock as Leon Kennedy turned onto the last street of his destination. The neighborhood was clean with lawns trimmed and free of weeds and young people played a game of basketball in one of the driveways.

As promised, Chris Redfield's house was at the end of a cul-de-sac and his red corvette sat just outside the open garage. The A-frame house gleamed with a fresh coat of pale yellow paint and the bright white windowpanes welcomed guests in the true middle class fashion.

Chris stepped out of his front door and extended his right hand to Leon. "Dude…" he said in a welcoming manner, "It's been too long."

Leon smiled and shook Chris' hand, "God, it's beautiful here. Nice house by the way."

Chris nodded toward the open door, "Come on in, can I get you a beer? I've got sandwich fixings for a light supper. The gang will be here tomorrow for a cookout. They all made sure that their day was fee."

Leon placed his duffle bag down next to the staircase and followed Chris into the kitchen. The countertop had a display of cold cut sandwich meet and condiments.

"Sounds great. I can't wait to see everyone."

The two sat leisurely in front of the large screen television while they ate and talked well into the night about what they had been doing over the past two years. When neither man could keep from yawning, they called it a night and Leon retired to one of the guest rooms on the second floor.----

_time passes>_

The Florida weather was outstanding in the early morning and Leon was going to take advantage of it before the sun filled the sky. He crouched briefly into a runner's stretch and allowed his mind to wonder freely. The crisp morning air was filled with scents of freshly cut grass and over night dew as he began his ritual morning jog. He wanted to get a feel for Chris' neighborhood and city.

In the zipper pocket of his windbreaker, Leon carried a city street map, just in case he misjudged the direction of his route. He checked his watch and set off at an easy pace.-----

_time passes>_

Chris poured a cup of coffee and called his sister, Claire. "Hey, sis. Sorry for calling so early, but is everything set and ready to put together?"

Claire laughed and replied, "Yep. Everyone's coming with food and we'll be over around 11:00."

"Great. Leon's out jogging, but from the note he left, he should be back within' the hour."

The two spoke briefly before Chris put the phone down and went to his room to take a shower.-----

_time passes>_

Sherry and her boyfriend, Clark, were the first guests to arrive with an assortment of potato chips and soft drinks in their arms. She unloaded most of her items into Chris' empty hands and asked excitedly, "Where is he?" Her eyes scanned the foyer, the living room, and the kitchen door. She was off in a dash almost before Chris could call out, "He's in the kitchen…" Chris sighed and glanced at Clark, almost disappointed that he didn't get his sisterly hug from his adoptive sister. Clark greeted Chris and was shocked when he heard a shrill cry of excitement and a commotion that led him to believe that Sherry must have leapt into Leon's arms like a missile.

The two men entered the kitchen to find Leon pushed up against the sink's counter top with Sherry wrapped in his arms.

"My God, Sherry," Leon said as she pulled away to look into his face. "You are hardly the skinny little 12 year old I remember leaving with Claire."

Sherry proudly stepped back and did a slow turn for him to notice that she was an adult. "I'm almost 20 now," she said with a smile.

Chris added, "Yeah, almost 20 going on 32."

"Where the hell is Claire? I'm getting hungry," complained Jill Valentine. She finished arranging a vegetable tray and placed it on a serving bar for the café style cookout.

Sherry glanced at the digital clock on Chris' microwave, "She's only 20 minutes late." It wasn't something new Claire was usually always late. Her job as a Para Legal called for long hours and there were days where Sherry wouldn't even see Claire. The two had been sharing a house since Claire was granted custody of Sherry after the incident in Raccoon City.

Jill rolled her eyes and nodded, "You know her best…" She turned to look out the kitchen window at the three men, Chris, Barry, and Clark, standing around the lit barbeque grill. She smiled at the site of her old friend, yet new boyfriend, Barry. They had known each other for years and been team members on the S.T.A.R.S. tactical force. Jill had been a support for Barry and helped him through the unfortunate death of his wife. Barry's daughters were now grown and living on their own, leaving Barry to seek a life of his own. Jill couldn't help spending so much time with him and she found herself falling in love with him.

The doorbell rang and Sherry giggled gleefully, "We can eat now…" She jogged to the door and helped Claire carry food to the kitchen. She hugged Jill and claimed, "Sorry I'm late, I had to wait for the brownies.

Jill handed Claire a clean empty plate, "Would you mind taking this to Chris for the meat that's ready to come off the fire? Besides, there is a certain hotty outside anxous to see you."

Claire smiled, she too was anxous to put an older and wiserface to the voice she had spoken to on the phone for the past two years. She wanted to look into her friend's pale blue eyes again.


	7. Reunion part 2

Chapter: 7 "Reunion" (part two)

Clark stood motionless with his mouth open. He could not fathom what Leon had just told the group about his scariest experience during a mission. He was thankful to be a simple sketch artist.

Barry whistled and shook his head in disbelief, "Damn. I'd shit my pants if scary women had been chasing me with a chainsaw. Since you're sandin' here talkin' about it, I presume you had some good weapons."

Chris laughed and slapped Barry on the back, handing him another beer, "That'd be European ladies for you; they know how to keep their men in line."

Leon smiled and raised his can of beer in a salute. The men in the little European village had not been much different from the women. They all wanted to kill him and they made it hard for him to stay alive.

A movement caught his eye and his actions froze just as he was about to tag a drink. He saw Claire standing, in the well-lit kitchen, talking to Jill. All traces of the young girl were gone from her lovely mature face. Her hair no longer hung low to the middle of her back. She sported a style that confirmed a confident and professional young woman.

Claire moved to the dual glass patio door and slid it open. She advanced toward the group and graced them with a warm and sincere smile. After handing the platter to her brother, she turned to Leon and embraced him adoringly. "Wow, you have filled out in the past two years; nothing but muscle."

Leon laughed and kissed her cheek, "You're as beautiful as ever." Claire touched his cheek and then turned to greet the others who had witnessed the fondness Leon and Claire shared.

The group of friends, some old and a couple new, gathered around the kitchen counters and filled their plates with food from the abundance laid before them. The steaks were hot and juicy to perfection, the side items ranged from homemade potato salad, baked barbeque beans, a vegetable tray to fresh brownies and Key Lime Pie. The dining room had a happy atmosphere full of stories and laughter.

* * *

When appetites were sated and everyone wished to unwind, Sherry pulled out a few video games that put the finishing touched on the fun evening. The biggest hit was a 4 player option that involved four sets of 'Conga' drums in place of controllers and a selection of hit songs to play along with.

Leon and Claire watched with limited interest and then retreated to the patio swing, in the back yard, for some private conversation.

"Has the situation with your district attorney improved since our last phone conversation?" Leon questioned.

Clarie pursed her lips and made a small sound of disgust, "You were right. There was something wrong with the relationship." She glanced at Leon and then looked away, "He went back to his ex-wife a few months ago. It seems she was three months pregnant…it's his child."

Leon grimaced and sympathetically offered, "Ouch. You know, being with the government, I could have him disappear, if you'd like."

Cliare chuckled and playfully nudged his right shoulder with her left one, "It's tempting. No, you were right, he wasn't acting like a gentleman. Thank you for being there and listening."

"You're one of my closest friends, Claire. I'll always be honest with you." He looked down at his shoes and gently rocked the swing forward and back ward. He felt like opening up about his dilemma, but wasn't sure how to begin.

Claire's curiosity reflected his thought, "Have you heard from Ada?"

Leon sadly smiled and confided to her a shortened yet informative version of the last encounter, two months prior, with the tall Asian beauty.

(...Flash Back...)

Leon closed the front door of his two-bedroom apartment and tossed his car keys in the small, black dish on a hall table. He was fatigued physically yet energized mentally from the day's rigorous field and combat training. He stayed in shape, both body and soul, with other members of the government's elite forces. His secret service position of guarding the 'First Family' was coming to an end. The president realized that Leon's abilities were wasted when idle in a sentry position. He would serve his country best when he is fully involved in the nation's security.

He opened a kitchen cabinet and decided on a package of Ramen for dinner. It was hardly healthy, but he only felt like showering and then sitting in front of the television. He figured that he'd have just enough time to catch about the last 40 minutes of the Lakers' basketball game. He placed the package on top of the counter, tuned the television to the game and headed for the shower. He was out of his room in a flash, dressed in faded jeans and a white cotton t-shirt. His short, towel dried hair hung in mussed wisps on each side of his temples and ended in an angle to his cheekbones.

He watched the players from both teams run the court and just before the buzzer sounded, the nation saw the Lakers' number 3, Devean George, take an elbow in the face. Leon watched with amused interest as players from both teams began to confront one another. The doorbell rang and he cautiously walked to the front door. He reprimanded himself silently for leaving his gun on his bedroom dresser. He looked through the door's security peephole and caught his breath. He saw a vision that he only dreamed about over the past two years. He slowly opened the door and stared at the sensuous smile of his heart's one desire.

Ada Wong stood before him in black tight fitting low-slung jeans, a red silk midriff blouse, low healed black boots, and a sleek black leather trench coat.

Ada watched Leon carefully from behind black sunglasses. The sureness and confidence that she portrayed with her mouth was a façade over the hidden fear in her eyes that he would close the door on her.

"I hope you like curry," she light heartedly purred in her deeply mysterious voice. In his expression her eyes saw disbelief, relief, longing, and then an invisible wall appeared as his eyes shifted to a spot just beyond her as he stepped back and aside, allowing her access to his home. She slowly crossed the entryway and passed Leon with mere inches of touch.

Leon closed the door and inhaled the intoxicating scent of her perfume. The fragrance was both pain and pleasure, the first time he experienced her signature aroma was in Raccoon City and the last time they met she indifferently saved his life along with Ashley Graham. His body faced the closed door as he slowly turned his head to glance over his left shoulder; her seductive sway left him breathless. He reminded himself that he needed to be very careful; she was working for the enemy and it was quite possible she could be involved with terrorism. The only thing he was certain of was that she is a thief and a spy.

He followed her with his eyes before turning and engaging her, "You know, Ada, I don't have any "Top Secret" information if that's what you're after."

She chuckled softly and removed her sunglasses, "Leon, you don't think that's why I'm here, do you?" She placed the brown paper bag she carried on the kitchen counter and turned her sultry eyes in his direction. "May I take the tour?" Implying that she'd like to see his apartment, she slowly entered the living area as Leon switched the television off with the remote. She removed her coat and Leon took it from her, thankful for the chance to occupy his nervous hands.

Ada casually browsed the bookshelves along the outer wall and stopped abruptly when she spotted a familiar item. A slow smile played at the corner of her mouth as she reached out to examine the item. Between her thumb and forefinger she held a dangling teddy bear key chain and key. In a whisper she said, "You sentimental fool."

Leon knew what she held in her hand and wanted her to believe he could be nonchalant as well, "The Jet-Ski is in the garage, if that's why you're here. I figured you might like it back."

Ada turned and smiled, "You earned it, its yours. I'm glad you made it off the island; I knew you would." She glanced around at the tan colored leather furniture and stylish surroundings. "Nice touch, did you decorate?"

The small talk was becoming unnerving and he felt suspicious. "A decorator came with the job." He stood with his arms folded across his chest and he balanced on the edge of a small kitchen barstool. "Why are you here, Ada?"

"I had some business to attend to here in town," Ada replied casually. She walked back to the kitchen and noticed the unopened package of Ramen noodles. "Looks like I got here just in time for dinner. I brought curry chicken and steamed vegetables." She tried to cover the growing silence and she feared that increasing impatience would only thicken the wall between them. The truth was, she didn't know why she hadn't come sooner. He wasn't the same insecure police officer she had met eight years earlier and he seemed more shut off to her now than in Spain two years ago.

Ada, sighed inwardly, grateful the night could possibly be a new start of sorts. She began to remove the food cartons from the brown paper bag she carried in and lifted a bottle of wine. Handing the Chardonnay to Leon, she asked, "Would you mind terribly?"

As Leon searched for a wine bottle opener, Ada cleared her throat and continued, "My business concluded this morning, much earlier than I expected. There I was, staring at my flight itinerary, with nine hours to occupy myself before I am to leave the States." She glanced quickly at Leon to get an idea of his reaction. He stood to her left, twisting the opener until the cork popped free. Turning back to the empty plates that Leon had placed on the counter, she prepared to dish out the steaming food.

"It finally became so clear to me; I don't have family or close friends to contact or visit. I don't even have fond memories to sit and reflect on. The pleasant memories I can reproduce with a smile are of our time together and those are few and impersonal. Since I had the time to spare I decided that I wanted to make a pleasant memory of us. Even if it is just dinner."

Leon placed a full glass of wine near Ada's workspace on the counter. He held a glass for himself and studied her profile. "When is your flight?"

Ada's eyes met his. "In about six hours…" she stated simply. To her, he was one of the most handsome men she had come across. His finely chiseled features, lazily heart shaped lips and startling blue eyes melted her resolve and warmed her blood with each glance. Her self-importance and instruction to never be involved held her in check, it kept her from reaching out to touch and feel the warmth of his skin beneath her hand. Her gaze drifted over his well-toned and muscular torso before returning to his penetrating eyes.

Leon placed his glass next to hers and stood close enough to her that he once again smelled the delicately intoxicating fragrance she wore. Ada's eyes softened and her lips parted slightly, giving the encouragement Leon needed. He reached forward with his left hand and slowly brushed his knuckles along her right jaw line to her ear lobe. His fingers gently circled her neck while his thumb rested in the soft slope under her ear.

Ada gave in to the tender strokes of Leon's hand and pressed forward until she could smell the clean scent of bath soap and the light scent of fabric softener coming off of Leon's skin tight white t-shirt. Her left hand found the muscular curve of his waist. A warm wave of heat flowed through her face, across her shoulders and to her abdomen. At that moment Ada felt as if she would promise anything Leon asked.

Leon's right arm circled around her thin waist and drew her closer. He looked into Ada's warm brown eyes for a hint of resistance. His lips brushed hers with a feather light kiss just before her pulled back slightly. He continued to watch her face and was relieved when her eyelids closed and a tiny sigh escaped her mouth. Her lips remained parted and her hand smoothly rose to the center of Leon's back, pulling him to her.

Ada leaned closer to Leon and accepted his mouth eagerly. He was amazed that the woman of his dreams was standing in his kitchen and in his arms. Now that this moment was upon him, he wanted to hold her like this until the sun grew cold. His chest ached, his heart hammered wildly, and his lungs struggled for air on his unwillingness to break the long burning kiss they shared.

Leon's hands rested on the small of her back briefly before sliding them under the silk fabric of her top. Her skin was flawless and as soft as the garment that aroused his senses. His lips trailed kisses along her neck and lingered at the base of her neck above her collarbone; her skin smelled of ginger and pear. His breathing became shallow as he closed his eyes and mind to all things around him.

Ada turned her face into Leon's soft hair and inhaled the wondrous aroma of his shampoo. The kiss she pressed to his earlobe was not enough; she drew it into her mouth and gently nibbled it with her teeth.

Leon groaned, lifting her enough so that she could wrap her legs around his hips. Ada's arms rested on his shoulders as he carried her through the small living room and into his modest bedroom.


	8. Chapter Bloopers

Author's note:

I realize that there is a small concern about the pairing of the characters. So far I have only had one couple comment. Jill and Barry. Yes, Barry _was_ married. A drunk driver had killed Barry's wife. Since my story is 8 years after Raccoon City, Barry's daughters are grown. He had always had a protective and caring relationship with Jill, and this only allowed for their feelings to go beyond friendship.

Chris and Jill continue to share a close relationship as friends. They experimented briefly and just came to the conclusion that a relationship beyond "being friends" would be disastrous.

And, Leon did not go into explicit detail of the flashback scene.

Chapter 7: BLOOPER REEL:

Barry whistled and shook his head in disbelief, "Damn. I'd shit my pants if scary women had been chasing me with a chainsaw."

Leon smiled and raised his can of beer in a salute, "Them bitches be wild…"

Chris laughed and slapped Barry on the back, handing him another beer, "I just knew it wouldn't work between Jill and me when she started up that chainsaw."

From the open kitchen window, Jill's voice could be heard, "I heard that, Redfield!"

* * *

Claire moved to the dual glass patio door and slid it open. She advanced toward the group and graced them with a warm and sincere smile. After handing the platter to her brother, she turned to Leon and a look of confusion fell across her face. She giggled, "I forgot my line…" then she burst into song, "The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind…" 

"Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Willis?" remarked Chris.

Clark smiled, hid his face and commented, "That's funny...showtunes."

* * *

Claire pursed her lips and made a small sound of disgust, "You were right. There was something wrong with the relationship." She glanced at Leon and then looked away, "He went back to his ex-wife a few months ago. It seems she was three months pregnant…it's his child." 

Leon tilted his head, rolled his eyes, crossed his legs in a feminine manner and sympathetically offered, "Men are such scumbags. Let's hog-tie him, honey. Does Lake Okeechobee sound good?"

Claire burst out laughing.

* * *

Leon opened a kitchen cabinet and decided on a package of Ramen for dinner. It was hardly healthy, but he only felt like showering and then sitting in front of the television. As he closed the door it came off its hinges, "Holy shit. Who put this set together?" 

Laughter filled the small room and members of the crew began correcting the kitchen.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Leon cautiously walked to the front door. He reprimanded himself silently for leaving his gun on his bedroom dresser. He looked through the door's security peephole and caught his breath. He saw a vision that he only dreamed about over the past two years. He slowly opened the door and stared at the sensuous smile of his heart's one desire. 

Ada Wong stood before him in black tight fitting low-slung jeans, a red silk midriff blouse, low healed black boots, and a sleek black leather trench coat. She lowered her sunglasses slightly on the bridge of her nose and commented lustfully, "Hey baby, you like? For a limited time this could be yours…free…"

Leon playfully pulled her into his arms and said to the film crew, "Would you excuse us please?"

* * *

Leon's hands rested on the small of Ada's back briefly before sliding them under the silk fabric of her top. "Ooooh, no bra, I like…" 

Laughter exploded throughout the intoxicated onlookers.

"Leon, stop!" Ada laughed despite the childish behavior of everyone on the set. "I knew we shouldn't have tried to finish this after a party."


	9. Morphing

Chapter 9 - Sounds

"Any moment now."

The figure, clad in gray and beige fatigues, lowered the heavy black goggles just enough to get a wide glimpse of the entire area. The scene was one of chaos and numbing fear. Placing the spectacles over his eyes once more, he scanned for any semblance of mutation.

The target's body showed obvious signs of distress. Large patches of red fur had fallen off to expose irritated flesh that began to ooze grey colored drainage.

Excitement tingled in the observer's hands. There was a wave of movement just below the test subject's epidermis that proved the large animal was about to change in appearance.

Screams of horror echoed through the streets of the sleepy little town. The residents were witnessing the perils of science gone wrong. Tentacles began to grow from Clifford's bare spots and whip around viscously. Any person who was within reach was either decapitated or sliced in half by the razor sharp barbs attached to the angry appendages.

"This is most excellent," the tall, lean figure boasted. He quickly packed up his gear and slowly backed down the hillside he had been using as his hidden perch.

Once at the bottom of the hill, he ran along the short strip of beach and slipped into the small motorboat that was idling softly at the ocean water's edge. Activating his radio, he spoke into the microphone, "Is the helicopter in the air?"

A husky, smooth as silk, feminine voice emitted from his speaker, "It is in the air and destined to be on site for pick up in 20 minutes. Our team is active and standing by, over."

A crazed smile pressed into the radio as the man neared the distant shore of a neighboring rock formation, "Over and out."


	10. Blast from the Past

Blast from the Past

Leon's cell phone vibrated angrily on top of Chris' cocktail table as the group was about to turn in for the evening. Leon answered the phone before the second vibration began, as everyone else began to make his or her way toward the door.

The group of friends were saying goodnight and extending well wishes until they would meet again. Claire's smile vanished instantly as soon as she saw Leon's facial expression when he entered the foyer.

"Leon, what is it? What's wrong?"

Everyone turned at once to face the sullen and slightly paled face of their friend.

"An incident has occurred similar to the one in Raccoon City. This time it has affected a very large animal. I'll be briefed once I get to the airport, my Superior will be meeting me there."

The horrified expressions on the faces of the Ex-STARS members turned to determination once Chris' reply registered around the room.

"You're not leaving here without my. I can help!"

Jill, Berry, and Claire declared their own, "I'm coming, too!"

Sherry and Clark exchanged glances that showed great concern. They both knew that they would only be in the way because of their lack of combat training.

Sherry looked at Leon, "I can stay behind and research all that I'm able and radio all of you with updates."

"Thank you, Sherry," said Chris as he reached for his leather jacket and keys.

The group climbed into two separate vehicles , Chris, Jill and Berry in one while Claire and Leon climbed into the black Mustang. Sherry and Clark stood watching at the open front door as their friends drive off toward danger. Traffic would be light at this late hour and it gave Sherry about an hour to prepare before the group reached the Tampa airport.


	11. Flight of the Bumble Bee

The earthy green colored helicopter lifted with several soldiers along with Leon's group of fellow fighters. The friends sat across from one another while the squadron leader briefed them on the hasty mission. Everyone was wearing lightweight bulletproof vests, padded headgear and heavily armed with various military weapons.

"The report is that there is a large pet dog that has been affected by a viral infection. The infection has caused the dog to rampage on the town of 'Birdwell Island'. No one has any warning, but I doubt it would have done anyone any good. The report says the dog happens to be as large as a God-dang house. How a three story high dog escaped the knowledge of even the tabloids is way beyond me," commented the man in charge. He began to give drop zone information to all present, but Claire's mind began to wander.

She thought back to all of her different encounters with the virus and its many mutative forms. She wondered about the accuracy of the infected dog's actual size. Perhaps the virus doubled or tripled the size of a canine to increase its stature. After mutation it could possibly look like a horse that is 15 hands high.

Claire tried to listen to every word of the Special Forces commander, but she couldn't keep her mind from distant horrific times. She was not looking forward to what awaited them all. Glancing around at the soldiers and her good friends, Claire had a feeling of foreboding that caused great discomfort and unease.

Leon saw Claire's brief show of uncertainty and he reached across the isle and squeezed her hand before giving her a confident head nod, "We make a great team, remember?" He winked and she gave him a half smile.

Chris cradled his machine gun and let out a yell, "Whoo-Hoo!" while Berry discreatly patted Jill's knee and whispered something in her ear.

For the rest of the flight, everyone sat in silence and prepared themselves for the upcoming conflict.


End file.
